Werewolf, but still a friend
by YonderB
Summary: Sirius Black X Remus Lupin. rather lightish boyxboy love, but it gets heavier. much heavier in ch 12. Remus' 5th year the wolf inside of him is getting restless, his three friends find out what he is, and so on. also Lilly Evans x James Potter
1. the ghost with cat eyes

a 15-year-old boy with white skin and eyes cast in shadow wondered vaguely around hogwarts halls in the middle of the night, if you only glanced at him, you would've thought he was a ghost.

"oi! you're not supposed to be out at this time of night!" yelled the throaty voice of Argus Filch.

the boy looked over at Filch who was running over to him with a lamp in his hand.

Filch gasped as the wavering light from his lamp shimmered across the boy.

Remus Lupin, fifth year, looked at him. his face was white, his lips were pale, the tiny scars that were littering his face were almost glowing silver, and his eyes were slitted like a cats.

"... come with me, kid!"

((TBC. oh dear lord! so short! not to worry. they'll get MUCH longer as it goes on.))


	2. No one can help me

Argus bursted into Albus Dumbledore's office, his hand clamped firmly around Remus' wrist.

"i saw him walking around the halls, headmaster! he's really out of it! he didn't even seem to recognize me!" gasped Filch, wheezing slightly, letting go of Remus' wrist.

Dumbledore, of whom was wearing beautiful blue and silver robes walked over in front of Remus, his robes shimmering and billowing, Dumbledore lifted a finger, tilting the boy's face up a little so he can see it.

Remus looked at Dumbledore, his slitted eyes dilating and contracting. Remus was as white as a ghost, he didn't seem to need to blink as much as normal humans at the moment, the same with breathing... but he wasn't a normal human, was he...?

"... Remus...?" Dumbledore said softly, Remus' eyebrows knitting together slightly.

"... say something, my boy..." Dumbledore breathed, his voice soft, but clear.

Remus slowly closed his eyes and shook his head, opening his eyes and looking back at Dumbledore.

"... why not...? please say something. i may be able to help you." smiled Dumbledore.

"_no one_ can help _me_." the growl-like voice that rolled from Remus' throat was deep and almost painful to listen to, the voice sounded angry and sad at the same time. Dumbledore caught a glimpse of pearly white fangs as Remus spoke.

"... Argus, get madam pomfry and please take Mr Lupin to the hospital wing. he needs a nice big dose of potion to cool the wolf inside of him." said Dumbledore, letting Remus' head lower and bow itself again, dumbledore's slender fingers stroking the soft, sandy-blonde hair residing on Remus' head.

"of course, Headmaster." answered Filch, but he stayed for a moment. "headmaster, what is making him act like this?" he asked, taking remus' wrist again, the boy not reacting.

"... it'll be a full moon tomorrow night. the wolf is getting restless."

((TBC))


	3. rise and shine, he didn't come back

"RISE AND SHINE, SWEETHEARTS!" beamed Sirius Black, jumping out of bed and waving his wand dramatically, all the curtains of the other three four poster beds sweeping open, letting blinding sunshine attack the occupants of the warm covers and feather pillows.

"argh! Sirius! i _told_ you! don't wake me like that!" groaned James Potter, shoving a pillow over his head to block out the sunlight.

"..."

"Sirius?" James pushed the pillow off his face and squinted over at his good friend.

Sirius was looking at a cold empty bed beside his own.

"... Remus didn't come back last night..." Sirius said slowly, touching the cold covers.

"but tonight's the full moon. not last night." said James, getting out of his bed and walking over next to Sirius, scratching his head.

"we still _don't_ know if he's a werewolf!" squeaked Peter Pettigrew from the other side of the room, falling out of his bed.

"of _course_ he's a werewolf. what _else_ would he be? ... it's not like it would _matter_ to us..." muttered Sirius, looking at Remus' cold bed, sighing.

"let's check the hospital wing. he might be there." said James, pulling on his robes.

it was one of your run-of-the-mill sunday mornings in Hogwarts. some children were sleeping in, others were chatting to inter-house friends.

and wandering determinedly toward the Hospital Wing, were three fifth years on a mission.

_BANG_

Sirius kicked the double doors of the hospital wing open and looked around. there were a few people sitting on the beds, and there was one bed which was curtained off.

Sirius pointed at the bed that was curtained off and the other two of the nodded, walking toward it.

"what do you three think you're doing!" shrieked Madam Pomfry, skidding to a halt in between the curtained off bed and the three 5th years in front of her.

"we came to see Remus Lupin" said James shortly.

((TBC))


	4. left shoulder, we might hurt him, roar

Remus sat on his bed in the Hospital wing, sipping a glass of water on his bedside table.

Remus sighed softly and looked at the curtains around him. they were a light blue colour, and he could nearly see the silhouettes of the other people through them.

_BANG_

Remus squeaked at the sudden noise, and he frowned. three familiar scents wafting from behind the curtains to his nose.

"oh no..." he breathed, his eyes widening.

"what do you three think you're doing!" came the flustered shriek of Madam Pomfry.

"we came to see Remus Lupin"

Remus' heart stopped.

_they knew he was here!_

Remus immediately stepped off his bed and went to run for it, but before he could, a burning sensation in his shoulder made him freeze.

was it him who screamed? he didn't know. all he knew, is that his shoulder was on fire and he was overcome with bloodthirsty and chaotic thoughts.

Madam Pomfry, James, Sirius, Peter and all the other occupants of the hospital wing jumped and froze as they heard a blood curdling scream.

Pomfry ripped open the curtains and gasped at what she saw.

Remus was screaming and writhing on the floor in pain, ripping at his left shoulder with his hands, lying on the cold marble floor beside his bed.

Remus had long, talon-like claws on each finger. with each rip at his shoulder, he caused himself four or five long, deep slashes in his shoulder, blood going everywhere, his shirt left in bloody tatters.

"SOMEONE HELP ME!" roared Pompfy, pointing at Remus.

James and Sirius lunged at their friend. Sirius restricted Remus' legs, straddling them tightly. Sirius was amazed at how strong Remus was, even through he was rather thin. James grabbed Remus' hands, pulling them above his head.

"OW!" squeaked James, flinching as he felt one of Remus' claws dig into his wrist.

Sirius leant quickly over Remus' writhing body, his legs securely around his friend's, and he yanked the claw out of James' wrist, helping James get a better and less dangerous hold on Remus' hands.

"here!" squeaked Peter, taking out Sirius' wand for him, holding it out.

"NO." roared Sirius, grabbing the wand and stuffing it into his pocket. "we might hurt him." he growled.

Remus was still struggling, but he'd stopped screaming. Sirius stared at the pearly-white fangs what were bared in Remus' mouth.

Madam Pomfry had run off to get some potion, the other occupants of the Hospital wing had fled and/or hidden in pomfry's office.

leaving only Sirius, James, Peter and a struggling Remus.

Remus stopped moving after a while, knowing he can't get anywhere.

James glanced at Sirius. Sirius shook his head. they can't let him go yet. Pomfry wasn't back.

they watched Remus slowly open his mouth, his long fangs glittering in the light.

suddenly, a deafening roar-like growl erupted from Remus' throat that shook the entire castle, Sirius had to squint his eyes. his eardrums felt like they were going to _break_. he felt Remus' leg muscles squirm under him, as though changing position, density, length.

James squinted over at Pomfry, of whom was running flat out over to them, one hand clapped over an ear, the other hand holding a bottle of clear green liquid.

Pomfry quickly knelt beside the three of them and as Remus stopped roaring and took a breath, she quickly poured the whole bottle of potion down Remus' throat.

((TBC))


	5. whimper, bitemark, kinda

Remus choked on the potion, but somehow he swallowed it all. Sirius, James, Pomfry and Peter all watched nervously, wondering if he's just going to start roaring again.

Remus' teeth shrank back to normal and he let out a tiny whimper, his head falling to the side, his body unmoving.

Pomfry let out a sigh of relief, wiping her brow. "Thank you _so_ much, boys, i would've never been able to do it without you." she gave them all a grateful smile and stood up.

James and Sirius hesitantly got off Remus. though Sirius just wanted to stay like that. if the situation hadn't been to serious, it wouldn't been fucking _sexy!_

"it's okay. he's only unconscious." smiled Pomfry, she went to pick Remus up, but someone had beat her to it.

Sirius placed Remus softly on the bed and looked at Remus' bloody shoulder. if you payed no attention to the long, fresh, deep gashes in Remus' shoulder and the blood, you could see a large, shimmering scar of a bite-mark.

"now boys, thank you for your help, but i think Mr Lupin needs his rest..." said Pomfry softly, getting out a wet cloth and walking over to Remus' side, wiping the blood from the wounds on his shoulder.

Sirius frowned down at Remus' unconscious figure. he hadn't opened his eyes the whole time he was writhing and roaring. Sirius loved Remus' hazel eyes. hey were the kind you could stare in for hours...

Sirius felt a light tap on his shoulder and looked over.

James gave him a small comforting smile and Sirius nodded, turning and walking out of the hospital wing.

... well, they did see Remus... kinda...

((TBC))


	6. pained yelps, as we expected

Remus stayed in the Hospital wing for the rest of the day and madam Pomfry lead him down the the whomping willow at sunset.

that night's transformation was one of the most painful Remus had ever experienced. his screaming and yelping was loud throughout hogwarts and hogsmede, sending shivers through the spines of the fearless and making three boys in the griffindor common room close their eyes tightly and flinch with each pained yelp.

"it must feel so _bad_..." muttered James, sitting in front of the fire, poking it with a stick.

all three of them knew it was no restless ghosts in that shrieking shack. it was their good friend Remus Lupin. and he didn't know they knew.

Sirius silently circled today on his calendar, glancing at the muggle motorbike above the dates. he flicked through the past months and noted each of the encircled dates that remus was away from them and the shrieking shack's cries could be heard.

all were on full moons.

"so, is it as we expected, Sirius?" asked James, waving his wand at the fire, causing the flames to flicker blue.

"... yeah." Sirius said softly and offhandedly. he was thinking about Remus. those hazel eyes, his sandy-blond hair that had a few streaks of silver, all those tiny scars that littered all over his body...

"oi! anyone in there?" came a loud noise, yanking Sirius from his fantasies, making him notice James was practically nose-to-nose with him.

"someone's in there, but they fell asleep." Sirius said bluntly, closing the calendar on his lap, sending a small, tired glare at James.

James grinned. "then we'll have to flood him with coffee, now, won't we?"

Peter looked up from eating his cauldron cakes. Sirius high on coffee was always something fun to see.

Sirius chuckled and stood up. "nah. i think he just needs sleep. like we all do." he said, prodding James in the chest with a finger.

"aye aye, cap'n!" said James in a serious voice, saluting and stomping upstairs to the dormitory room, followed closely by Peter.

Sirius looked out the window of the common room. he could see the shrieking shack from here...

"it's okay, Remus... it'll all be over in the morning..." muttered Sirius, sending a small smile to the shrieking shack before turning, walking up to the dorm.

((TBC))


	7. don't speak, sorry, rather late, waiting

Remus lay on the four poster bed in the shrieking shack, painting and in obvious pain. he had cuts, scrapes and bites all over his body. it had been a few hours since sunrise, his transformation back was just as pained as when he transformed into the beast.

he smelt Madam Pomfry before he could hear her. she smelt of daffodils and disinfectant. he then heard her shoes make contact with the wooden floor of the shack.

"... hi... madam pomfry..." Remus softly whimpered as she entered the bedroom where he was lying.

"shh... don't speak." Madam Ponfry said softly, staring at all the wounds Remus had inflicted upon himself and the tattered clothing that was hardly even staying on Remus' battered body.

Remus heard Pomfry mutter the levitation spell and felt himself rise off the bed.

Remus let out a pained whimper as Pomfry wrapped a soft blanket around him numerous times.

"I'm sorry, Lupin... _sorry_..." was all that tried to comfort Remus as he was carried down through the shrieking shack, through the tunnel and out upon the grounds.

Remus lay on a Hospital wing bed as Madam Pomfry dabbed some coffee-smelling liquid onto his wounds, making them sting. his eyes hadn't gone completely back to normal. they were still kinda slitted like a cats, but they were more rounded than a few days ago.

Remus Lupin wandered back to the Griffindor fifth-year boy's dormitory a few hours later. he checked his watch. 7 am. _rather late..._

Remus flinched as he put too much weight onto one of his legs. he was still hurting unbearably so much. he just wanted to get back in bed and pretend that nothing happened.

if his friends asked why they didn't see him get into bed last night, he'll say he was doing homework. if they were already awake and asked why he was late, he'll give his usual answer that his aunt was ill. it amazed Remus at how well he could lie to the people he trusted the most.

Remus stopped at the door of the dorm, his hand on the doorknob. he could smell that James, Peter and Sirius were all in there. if they were awake or not, Remus didn't know.

Remus slowly turned the knob and opened the door. he froze at what he saw.

Sirius, James and Peter were all sitting on their beds, looking at him. _they had been waiting._

((TBC))


	8. we know, they don't care? LIAR

Remus was silently standing in the doorway, unaware of the pain his limbs were in.

he silently dragged his eyes over his three friends, then his eyes found their way to a calendar on Sirius' bed.

"... you know, then...?" Remus asked softly, his eyes on the details Sirius had written on the calendar.

"yes. we know." James said softly, his eyes fixed on Remus'.

Remus took no notice of the pain in his limbs. only the pain in his chest. right where his heart was. they were going to kick him out. he just knew it.

Remus raised his wand and flicked it at his trunk, all his stuff flying neatly into it and the lid slamming shut.

"what are you doing?"

Sirius' voice was smooth as silk, yet tinted with a emotion that Remus had _never_ heard in his voice before.

Remus flicked his wand again and the trunk floated a few inches off the floor and floated past him and down to the common room.

"... you don't want me here, since you know what i am." Remus said softly, not looking at any of them, his eyes on the large red and gold rug in the center of the room, his hand still on the doorknob.

"what are you talking about, Remus?" asked Sirius, standing up from his bed, causing Remus to take a step back from the doorway.

"... Remus, we want you to stay. you may be a werewolf, but you're _still_ our friend." said James.

Remus almost believed them for a second. '_they... don't care? they don't care i'm a hideous beast? maybe i can stay-- NO! it's just one of their tricks! they really hate me. they just want to build up my hopes and shatter them! like they do to Snivel--to Snape!_'

"... are you _mad_!" asked Remus, looking around at his friends, tears brimming in his eyes. "are you _MAD_!" roared Remus. "i'm a hideous _beast_! and yet you still accept me! i could turn on you in a _second_! _WHY_?" Remus felt his eyes sting and tears roll down his cheeks.

if they were lying about him staying, they wouldn't care if he was screaming and sobbing his heart out...

"Remus! we want you to stay! we want you to be happy! you're our friend! WE DON'T _CARE_ ABOUT YOUR CONDITION!" yelled Sirius. Remus could see that Sirius was for some reason, as upset as he was. but was hiding it well... but his eyes were filled with emotion, but not a tear in sight.

"LIAR!" screamed Remus, whipping around on his heel and sprinting down the stairs to the common room. Remus felt stupid for crying... he was fifteen! he wasn't supposed to cry... but now he had, he couldn't stop, even if he tried...

a black blur zoomed past James and whipped out of sight after Remus. he heard the squeak of Peter's bed springs and he shook his head, looking at the only other person in the room; Peter.

"No. Sirius needs to do this on his own."

((TBC may the shounen-ai begin!))


	9. go away, you're my little wolf, inhale

Sirius sprinted down the spiral stairs and leapt into the common room on all fours just as he saw Remus whip out of sight through the portrait hole.

"REMUS!" roared Sirius, jumping up and running after him, launching himself out of the portrait hole.

Remus ran through the silent halls of Hogwarts, ignoring the spearing pain in his limbs and chest, tears still streaming down his cheeks.

he didn't know where he was going. he hardly even could see.

Remus ran for god knows how long, finally screeching to a halt at a dead end. he turned around to see Sirius standing there, in the way of Remus' escape.

"... go away..." sniffed Remus, raising his hands and covering his face with them, his whole body shaking with unshed tears, trying to catch his breath. "GO AWAY!"

"i'm not going, Remus..." Said Sirius calmly, walking over to him, standing in front of him, he was breathing heavily too. "... you may be a werewolf, but you're still a friend... our friend... _my_... friend..."

something clicked in Remus' brain and he launched himself at Sirius, wrapping his arms tightly around his friend and burying his face in the crook of Sirius' neck, sobbing loudly.

Sirius was caught off balance at the sudden hug and swayed, falling over onto his ass.

"OW! ... wow... umm... well..." stuttered Sirius, staring down at Remus. he could feel Remus' tears soaking through his robes. Sirius shifted a little, leaning his back against the wall, looking down at Remus, his cheeks burning pink.

Sirius didn't know what he was going, his body just seemed to do it on his own. he wrapped his arms around Remus and stroked the young werewolf's mane of sandy-blond hair, whispering comforting words and rocking softly from side to side.

"... shh.. it's alright, Remus... you're my little wolf... i won't let anyone hurt you..." Sirius said softly, after he said it, he raised an eyebrow. _did he really say that?_

around 10 minutes later, Remus had calmed down, he was just sitting there, in between Sirius' legs, his arms tightly around the other boy's body and his head resting on the other boy's shoulder, his eyes closed.

Sirius just continued stroking Remus' hair softly, an arm tight around Remus' waist, he was softly crooning to Remus, almost _purring_.

Sirius was surprised he hadn't noticed it before... he took a deep breath...

Remus smelt like _coffee_! oh, how Sirius _loved_ coffee...

Sirius buried his nose in Remus' neck and breathed the scent into his lungs.

double roasted, Brazilian coffee, with a hint of cream and honey... and the usual intoxicating, rich, addicting, musky scent of _Remus_...

Sirius continued breathing in the scent, tugging at Remus' collar with his teeth, wanting to smell the wonderful scent of his skin, he continued breathing in the scent until a husky voice next to his ear caught his attention.

"... are you trying to _inhale_ me, Sirius...?"

Sirius blinked and quickly moved his head away from Remus' neck. "no! no... it's just..." he struggled to find the right combination of words.

Remus lifted his head and looked at Sirius. his eyes were half lidded and tired-looking, dry trails of tears glittering on each cheek and his peach lips full and open slightly.

Sirius frowned a little, looking into Remus' eyes through the sandy blond fringe.

"... your eyes look different..."

((TBC))


	10. cat, moved away, wanted? innocent

Remus blinked at the sudden change of subject and rubbed his eyes to get rid of the dried tears and stuff in them, then looked back at Sirius. "that better?"

"no.. it's... your eyes look like they belong to a _cat_."

Remus blinked again and quickly looked away.

Sirius was surprised at how weird Remus was acting. they were so close that they could easily just snog each other senseless, and yet, he didn't like sirius looking into his eyes...

okay. he shouldn't have thought about that... sweaty, _naked_, writhing Remus on a marble floor... _oooohhh_ yeah...

Sirius shifted so Remus wasn't too close to his crotch, his cheeks burning.

Remus felt Sirius shift against him. Remus sighed slightly and moved away.

"why did you do that?" asked Sirius, looking at Remus who was now just kneeling in front of him, feeling kinda cold now that Remus' body warmth wasn't keeping him warm.

"you moved away. i let go because i thought that's what you wanted." Remus said softly, still not looking at Sirius.

Sirius stared at Remus. he let go because he thought that's what he _wanted_? no. what he wanted was--... okay. lets steer _away_ from that subject, shall we?

Sirius looked at Remus silently. he looked so alluring... so cute. _yes_. cute... and something else...

... he looked innocent. the kind of innocence that was screaming to be tarnished. and Sirius was the kind who did the tarnishing.

Remus felt Sirius' eyes on him, but he didn't look at him. he didn't move. hardly even breathed. well, not until Sirius tackled him and pinned him to the ground, that is.

"w-what do you _think_ you're doing, Sirius!" squeaked Remus, staring up at Sirius' eyes.

"heh. that's better. you're _looking_ at me now..." purred Sirius, looking down at the startled werewolf beneath him.

their eyes were locked and neither of them broke it. Remus was yearning to break the eye contact, but Sirius' eyes had a weird emotion in them, and he was trying to read what.

"Remus..." purred Sirius, causing Remus to shiver in excitement and blush. he thought he knew what emotion it was. was it... _lust_?

Sirius had absolutely no fucking idea what he was doing, his body and voice were doing it completely on it's own. Remus' eyes were like cats. they were occasionally dilating and contracting... but they made Sirius' blood boil. in a good way.

Remus was about to ask what Sirius wanted, when he felt something nibbling on his bottom lip.

correction: some_one_.

Remus' eyes widened as he watched Sirius nibble at his lip, then squeaked at Sirius bit his lip, enough to draw blood.

Remus moaned softly as Sirius licked the blood off and kissed him.

the kissing was soft, tender and light. Sirius didn't want to hurt Remus. he was delicate and needed to be handled with care.

Sirius slowly trailed his lips down Remus' neck and nibbled on it, Remus moaning again.

"s... sirius...?" whimpered Remus as he felt Sirius nip at his collarbone and tug at his shirt with his teeth.

"hmm...?" questioned Sirius, shifting his weight on remus, licking along a scar he found that was just under Remus' ear and went down his neck.

Remus shivered as his skin broke out in chills. "why... are you doing this...?"

((TBC finally! i've been wanting to write them making out for aaaaages! XD))


	11. is it that obvious? pure bliss, JAMES!

**FLASHBACK**

_Remus J Lupin slowly wandered through the corridors of the Hogwarts Express, glancing in and out of carrages, looking for an empty one._

_His hair was sandy-blonde, his eyes were acorn-brown, his skin was litlered with tiny shimmering scars and his new Hogwarts robes were already a little tattered. It was his first time on being on this 'Hogwarts Express'. He wasn't exactly calm. Okay, he wasn't calm at all. Petrified seemed to sum it all up..._

_Remus finally found a near-empty carriage. There was only one occupant. An attractive young boy, around Remus' age, black hair, purple shimmering eyes and a slight scowl on his face._

_Remus slowly slid the door open and those purple orbs snapped over to him._

_Remus looked at the boy, then glanced meaningfully at the seat opposite him._

_The boy dragged his purple eyes over Remus, bathing him in a violet light, then nodded._

_Remus smiled and nodded timidly in thanks, walking in, stowing his trunk on the rack above his seat and sat, huddled, near the window, opposite the purple-eyed boy._

_Remus and the other boy's eyes slowly got attracted to each other, and they both just sat there, staring at each other, not blinking or looking away, a light pink tinge to both of their cheeks._

_"First year?" questioned the purple-eyed boy suddenly._

_"Is it that obvious?" flinched Remus. He wanted to blend in, dammit!_

_The purple-eyed boy chucked. "No. Not really. You just looked my age."_

_Suddenly, there was a bang from somewhere in the train and the sound of someone playing the Tango loudly. Remus blinked as he heard an enraged yell somewhere in the carrages._

_"POTTER! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE AND SET HIM RIGHT!"_

_A few moments of silence besides the sound of the Tango._

_"OH, FINE! I'LL DO IT MYSELF!"_

_The music stopped eventually and Remus raised his eyebrows. The person who yelled was a girl. From her voice, she was about the same age as him. 11._

_Remus' eyes registered that the purple-eyed boy wasn't looking at him anymore, but at the door. Remus frowned a little, and looked at it too._

_Just then, the doors of Remus' carrage burst open and and slammed shut almost immediately._

_Remus and the purple-eyed boy glanced at each other, then back at the door._

_Someone else was in here with them._

_With a whoosh, a boy with messy black hair and glasses materialized before them dramatically, holding a silvery bundle of a cloak in his hands._

_"Good evening my dear gentlemen!" he cheered in a professional way, beaming at them and bowing deeply. "My name is Mr Joyus-Jester-James Potter!" grinned the boy, straitening up and beaming at Remus and the purple-eyed boy._

_The door burst open behind James and he whipped around._

_A boy with greasy black hair and a hooked nose was glaring coldly at James._

_"Oh, Snivvely! Good to see you!" chimed James._

_The boy stayed silent._

_"Say something, my lad!" beamed James._

_The boy opened his mouth and the sound of the Tango burst from his mouth, he snapped it shut again and glared, baring his teeth._

_James grinned. "Aww, Snivvely! You don't need to play music to win my heart! The Tango is the dance of love, after all. And anyway, you know i don't like music!" cheered James, beaming._

_The boy with the greasy hair looked as though he had steam shooting out his ears. He went to get out his wand, but James was too quick._

_With a flick of the wand, the boy was launched backwards and into the opposite carriage. Knocked out cold._

_James closed the carriage door and turned back to Remus and the purple-eyed boy, bowing as deeply as he could, then straitening up, grinning broadly._

_Remus smiled timidly and stood up, copying James and bowing before straitening up._

_"AH! You! Good Sir! What is your name!" gasped James, stepping forward as though he only just noticed Remus._

_"Sir Remus J. Lupin." Remus stated, bowing once again._

_"AH! Lupin, my old man! Spiffing to see you!" squealed James, running over and shaking Remus' hand vigorously._

_Remus chuckled. "I'm not that old."_

_"You look pretty damn old to me!" grinned James jokingly, tweaking one of Remus' locks of hair which had a few grey hairs in it._

_"Hn." came a soft noise beside him._

_James turned and looked over at the purple-eyed boy and frowned a little. "Who are you, sir?"_

_Remus frowned. James was acting a little cold toward the purple-eyed guy. Sure, he looked like the kind of person who would just get up and slit your throat, but he seemed nice enough._

_"Sirius Black." the purple-eyed boy stated emotionlessly._

_Remus smiled. Sirius. the constellation. Remus always liked looking at the stars._

_Remus looked at James and his smile melted off his face._

_James looked appalled and disgusted._

_"Black? Of the house of Blacks?" asked James, still looking disgusted, his nose wrinkled up and his eyes narrowed._

_"Yes. But I'm not like them." Sirius said softly, still sitting on his seat while Remus and James were standing._

_James scoffed. "A likely story. Come on, Remus." James grabbed Remus' hand before the young cub could react and pulled him toward the door._

_"HEY!"_

_James stopped, his hand tight around Remus' wrist._

_Sirius had stood up and was glaring ever so slightly at James._

_"I repeat; I'm not like them. I don't care about blood. I don't care about muggle-borns or pure-bloods. It means nothing to me. So don't judge me since you don't know me." Sirius hissed._

_It wasn't a harsh hiss. It was a warning._

_Remus looked from Sirius to James and back again._

_"What's going on? What's wrong with Sirius' family?" Remus asked timidly, yanking his hand from James' grip and rubbing the slight indent that James had caused._

_"His family don't like no one who isn't pure wizard. if they have a muggle in their family, they're worse than scum." James explained shortly._

_"I've got a muggle uncle." Remus said suddenly, blinking, looking at Sirius._

_"I told you! I'm not like them! I don't care about blood!" shouted Sirius, almost looking pleadingly at Remus. Pleading Remus to believe him._

_"Prove it." James shot at Sirius._

_"Fine!" Sirius grabbed Remus by the shoulders and pulled him into a tight embrace. Sirius' arms were tight around Remus' shoulders. He was a little taller then Remus too, he had his chin lightly resting lightly on Remus' head._

_Remus was shocked stiff. He had his hands on Sirius' chest and was looking at Sirius' neck but wasn't seeing it, his cheeks burnt bright pink._

_James raised his eyebrows._

_"Remus has a muggle uncle. You heard him. Would a proud pureblood really want to touch someone who has a muggle even remotely in their blood? Let alone hug them? No." Sirius said, moving his head a little, no longer resting his chin on Remus' head. His lips brushing Remus' forehead._

_James scratched his head a little, then gave Sirius a small accusing glare. "I guess. But I still don't trust you."_

_Sirius shrugged, his cheeks pink slightly as he felt Remus breathe on his neck. "Never wanted you to trust me."_

_The door burst open once again and the boy with the tango-voice was back._

_"Who the fuck is this punk, anyway?" Sirius asked, raising an eyebrow at the greasy-haired boy, Remus still in his arms._

_Remus had slowly gotten over the shock and looked over at the door, looking at the greasy-haired, hook-nosed boy curiously, but Remus was still pink in the face._

_"His name is Snivvelus Severus Snape!" grinned James._

_Snape glared loathingly at James, then at Remus and Sirius._

_"What did you do to him?" asked Sirius, absent-mindeldy stroking Remus' sandy-blonde hair with one hand, his arms loosening around the wolf._

_"Charmed his voice box into playing the Tango." beamed James, ducking a curse that was sent whizzing at him from Snape's wand-tip._

_"Wonderful ide-- AH!" Sirius dodged the curse and it was sent into one of the cushions on the chairs, turning it into a slimy green, fat, pulsing slug._

_Just one problem._

_Sirius had forgotten he had someone in his arms._

_THUD_

_Remus groaned and shifted slightly under the heavy weight that had just fell on top of him. The weight suddenly moved and Remus snapped open his eyes to see two purple orbs staring down at him._

_Sirius stared down at Remus. His mind reeling. He'd read way too many books about two guys in this position and his mind was getting way too many ideas._

_"S-sorry." Sirius managed to croak, pushing himself to his feet and helping Remus stand also._

_Once Remus had got to his feet, he looked over at James._

_James had cursed Severus once again and Snape was unconscious on the floor of the opposite carriage once again. His mouth slightly open and the sound of the Tango resounding from his mouth._

_James turned to Sirius and Remus and smirked._

_"I think I know why the Tango is the dance of love now. It seems I have a couple on my hands."_

_Sirius and Remus had been in each other's arms and hardly knew it. Their eyes met, widened, and as though they were the same sides of different magnets, they sprang apart._

_James roared in laughter and clutched his stomach._

_"YOU SHOULDA SEEN YOUR FACES!" he choked through laughter, covering his face with his hands, shaking uncontrollably._

_Sirius sent a half hearted glare at James and sat back down and Remus sat opposite him._

_The thing James did not notice while he was rolling around on the floor of the carriage, was that the other two's faces were beet red._

**END FLASHBACK**

Sirius frowned a little as he nibbled on Remus' collar bone. why did Remus taste so _good_...?

"Why... Are you doing this...?"

Sirius' frown got deeper and he gave Remus' collar bone one last nibble before moving so his nose was inches from Remus' and their eyes were locked. Sirius kept that eye contact silently for a moment, shifting his position, straddling Remus' thighs.

"Why _shouldn't_ i...? You have _no_ idea how long i've been wanting to do this... And anyway, you're not gonna run from _me_ anymore, are you?" Sirius gave Remus a impish smirk and Remus blushed.

"I'll take that as a no." grinned Sirius, leaning down and pressing his lips onto Remus'.

Remus felt a tongue slide against the seam of his lips and he hesitantly opened them. Remus moaned and his eyes fluttered closed as he felt Sirius explore his mouth. _Bliss_. _Pure bliss_.

Sirius let go of Remus' wrists and slowly slipped one arm around Remus' unmoving shoulders and he left the other hand to tangle in Remus' sandy-blonde hair.

His hands free, Remus let them wander. One hand came to rest on Sirius' thigh and the other arm wrapped itself around Sirius waist.

Remus had never been kissed before. He had never wanted to plan to get attached to a girl so much. It was a weakness. He could wake up the night after a full moon and find out that he'd ripped her to pieces the night before. He didn't want it to happen.

But his attraction to Sirius wasn't part of the plan. He'd never thought his feelings about Sirius - since the first time he saw him - would escalate from wanting a smile. Just a smile, to wanting to get into his pants every night for the rest of his life.

And now... He didn't know what the plans were anymore... And kissing was much better than he could've _ever_ imagined.

Sirius grinned against Remus' mouth. Remus had started to tease his tongue a little while ago, and now the tongues were practically wrestling. Sirius loved it when Remus was stubborn. Sirius knew that Remus knew his place was on the bottom, but that little wolf in his head seemed to think different.

They broke apart minutes later, panting for breath, a thin string of saliva connecting their tongues to each other.

Sirius leant down and kissed Remus lightly on the lips, licked them lightly and the string of saliva was gone.

Sirius smiled as Remus' eyes fluttered open.

"You know i get topsies." smirked Sirius.

Remus blushed a pouted.

"Aww, don't _stop_!"

Remus and Sirius' eyes widened and as though they were magnets, once again, sprang apart.

At the open-end of the dead-end hall that Remus and Sirius were recently making out in, a boy with messy black hair and glasses was standing there, grinning.

"_JAMES_!"

((TBC sorry about the delay! X.X))


	12. Continue! recording, spare my life now!

"_JAMES_!"

James grinned and bowed at the sound of his name, standing back up, grinning more broadly.

Sirius stared at James, then looked at Remus.

Remus had his hands over his face, he was swaying from side to side and from what Sirius could see in between Remus' fingers... His face was bright pink.

Sirius looked back at James.

"Aww, don't stop just because I'm here! _Continue_!" squealed James, making rushed motions to Remus and Sirius with his hands.

"H... How long have you been there!" squeaked Remus, looking at James though his fingers.

"Since you asked Sirius why he was kissing you." grinned James.

Remus squeaked and went a little more pink.

"... How do you not find this _disgusting_?" Sirius asked, frowning a little at James. He'd met many _many_ homophobes in his time, but it's not like they knew what he was. It was usually an accident that Sirius met them.

"What do you mean? Two guys _lusting_ after each other? Come _on_, Sirius. _Look_ who you're talking to!" replied James, giving Sirius an impish grin.

Sirius chuckled. "Yeah. Nothing surprises sir _Joyus-Jester-James_ Potter." he chimed, waving his hands in the air.

James bowed once again, positively beaming at the fact they remembered his weird little name he made up for himself years and years ago.

Sirius smiled at Remus, of whom had his eyes tightly closed, trying to get rid of the bright red blush on his cheeks, wringing his hands, taking deep breaths.

James had noticed Remus' situation too and motioned for Sirius to go for it.

Sirius walked over to Remus, his steps not making a sound, and he leant over to him and opened his mouth near Remus' ear.

Remus' breath hitched in his throat and his eyes snapped open as he felt the warm wetness caress the rim of his ear.

Sirius smirked against Remus' ear and softly nibbled at Remus' earlobe, earning himself a whimper-like moan from the wolf cub.

"s-Sirius! Stop! j-James... James is standing just there!" squeaked Remus, jerking his ear away from Sirius and staring at him.

"He doesn't mind." Sirius smirked, wrapping his arms around Remus' waist and nibbling at his neck.

Remus moaned again, his eyes fluttering closed, his hands clutching Sirius' shoulders slightly.

Meanwhile, James was perfecting his filming skills. Sirius and he had created a picture frame that filmed. Oh, and he was going to give it it's first test-run ever! ... A very, _very_ memorable first test run.

He held up the seemingly innocent silver picture frame at arms-length so Sirius and Remus were shown in it, and tapped it with his wand. The picture frame glowed ever so slightly, and he removed his hand that was holding it there.

It just stayed there. Hovering in mid-air.

James grinned and tapped it again with his wand.

"Record." he said softly to the picture frame.

The picture frame glowed red.

Sirius didn't know what James was doing, nor did he care. Remus was in his arms, _moaning_, and smelling strongly of coffee. Why _should_ he care?

Sirius softly pushed Remus' back against the wall of the hall, trailing his lips and tongue up and down Remus' lightly-scarred neck.

James grinned happily and watched the two love-birds, occasionally glancing at the recording, glowing red picture frame.

Sirius nibbled along Remus' jawline and made his way to Remus' moist, peach lips.

He softly pressed his lips against Remus' and felt the young wolf cub immediately return the kiss, opening his mouth and trailing a tongue over the seam of Sirius' lips.

Damn that stubborn, yet _sexy_ wolf.

Sirius opened his mouth and teased at Remus' tongue with his own, feeling the wolf's arms wrap around his neck.

James grinned happily and looking fondly at the glowing red picture frame.

'_Blackmail ahoy!_'

Sirius softly pulled back, panting slightly, his amethyst eyes looking into Remus' acorn-brown ones.

Sirius had to do it. He wanted to know. He _needed_ to know.

Sirius placed his hands on Remus' hips, taking no notice of Remus' confused look, and grinded their hips together.

James raised his eyebrows. Wow. He hadn't expected _that_.

'_Sirius! You horny devil, you!_' thought James, his eyebrows in danger of disappearing under his messy black hair, but a devilish grin appeared on his face. '_Blackmail. Wonderful, mentally scarring blackmail._'

Remus gasped and a shuddering moan resounded from his throat. Remus tightened his arms around Sirius' neck and his eyes rolled in their sockets, his head falling back.

Sirius groaned loudly, numerous sensations crashing over him, his skin breaking out in chills. Closing his eyes, he panted for breath as he continued. Remus was big. He found that out. But he wanted to continue anyway.

James grinned, almost feeling little horns sprout from his head. '_I wonder how far they'll go..._'

Before James could get any... '_interesting_' mental images, there was soft, scurried footsteps behind him, then a gasp.

James looking over his shoulder to see Peter.

"Howdy." grinned James.

He knew Sirius and Remus were too busy to care he was there, or even notice, but he kinda liked it that way.

"Wh... What are they _doing_?" whispered Peter, his eyes huge and his mouth was so wide you could practically fit Mrs Norris in there.

"What does it look like they're doing?" James beamed, slinging an arm around Peter's shoulders and standing next to him.

Peter didn't answer.

_THUD_

James let his arm fall to his side and he looked down at Peter.

"Peter hasn't seen two guys making out before. Who woulda thunk it." sighed James, prodding Peter's unconscious form with his foot. "But then again, neither have i, until now."

It seemed the loud 'thud' awoke Sirius and Remus from their sensations and they looked over, both of them rosy-cheeked, panting and a thin layer of sweat over their skin.

"What happened to Peter?" panted Remus, his arms still around Sirius' neck.

James grinned and shrugged.

"... James... is that what i think it is...?" Sirius asked slowly, his eyes fixed on the hovering, glowing red picture frame.

"it depends what you think it is, Sirius..." James answered just as slowly, taking a side-step toward the still-filming picture frame.

Remus had just noticed the picture frame. "Oh _no_..."

"Oh _yes_!" grinned James, grabbing the picture frame and running for dear life.

"_GET BACK HERE_!" roared Sirius, sprinting after James, leaving Peter and Remus in the dead end hall.

James ducked, dodged and sprinted though numerous crowds of students, all of them looking dazedly at him, the picture frame tightly held against his chest.

"GANG WAY! _MOVE IT_!" he yelled, sprinting through a group of first-years of whom shrieked and scattered.

A curse whizzed past his ear and he gulped. Sirius was a fast runner.

"GET BACK HERE YOU MOTHER FUCKING SLIMY LITTLE _GIT_!" roared Sirius sprinting after James, sending random curses and hexes at the retreating back of his friend. He didn't care that James was his friend right now. The only thing that he cared was who James was going to show that movie to.

James ducked another curse and whimpered.

'_God, i know we haven't spoken in quite some time, but if you like me, spare my life now!_' James desperately thought in his head. Sirius was gonna _kill_ him!

But just as he thought it was hopeless, it got a whole lot _worse_.

He rounded the corner to launch into the Griffindor common room if the portrait hole was open or not, but he screeched to a halt in front of it, staring, his mouth dangling open and his eyes wide.

McGonagall and Dumbledore were waiting for him.

'_God, you hate me, don't you?_'

((TBC. :D oh, and here's a different scene to the chapter that i decided had no use to the fanfiction what so ever. XD

"H... How long have you been there!" squeaked Remus, looking at James though his fingers.

"Since the flashback." James said simply.

"Huh?" said Sirius and Remus together.

"Uuh.. i mean... since Remus said 'Why are you doing this'." James said, seeming a little rushed, glancing at the ceiling.

"... What the hell?" gaped Sirius, squinting up at the ceiling, wondering what the hell is going on.

"What's wrong with that?" said James, crossing his arms.

"Who had the flashback?" asked Remus, his face still a little pink, but more curious about how weird James was acting.

"No one! okay!" yelled James, glaring at Remus.

At the point, the authoress was not happy with James, so she set a hoard of fangirls after him.

anyway, thanks for reading, and i'll update as soon as i can :D))


	13. What might this be? chipmunk?

McGonagall looked down at James with a stern look on her face that was screaming '_what the HELL have you done NOW!_', while Dumbledore's eyes had found their way to the picture frame that was clutched to James' chest and were twinkling with curiosity.

"GET BACK HERE YOU--_GAH_!" Sirius zoomed around the corner as though the dogs of hell were on his tail and immediately collided with James, flinging the picture frame from James' grip accidentally and falling on top of James.

_THUD_

"Oooowwwww..." both James and Sirius groaned. James was lying on his stomach on the ground, face-flat on the cold stone floor and Sirius was positioned on top of James. in a position that would make a certain werewolf jealous. (cue for Sirius Black x James Potter fans to go wild. . . squeals, yells and cat-calls can be heard Thank you!)

"May i help you, young gentlemen?" Dumbledore said soothingly, his eyes sparkling over his half-moon spectacles.

James yanked his face from the stone floor in a blink of an eye, banging the back of his head against Sirius' forehead accidentally, causing them both to jump away from each other, collapse back on the ground and writhe in pain.

They continued writhing in pain until McGonagall's voice somehow lodged into their minds.

"What might _this_ be?"

Both of them snapped their eyes open and stared as McGonagall stooped down and picked up the ignored silver picture frame that had clattered out of James' grasp a while ago.

Both James and Sirius gasped.

It was still glowing red.

James and Sirius glanced at eachother in horror.

"NO! _PROFFESSOR_!" James shot up and ran upto McGonagall.

McGonagall moved faster, holding the picture frame out of James' reach. "What _is_ it, Potter?" she hissed, her lips in a fine line. Bad sign.

"It's... uumm..." James tried to think, staring at the glowing-red picture frame held above McGonagall's head.

"Mine!"

James whipped around.

Sirius slowly stood up, running a hand through his hair. "It's mine, Professor." said Sirius smoothly, walking over beside James.

James spluttered. '_Bastard! We made it together!_'

"It is?" McGonagall asked, raising an eyebrow.

Sirius nodded. He just wanted it back and make sure no one ever saw it again.

McGonagall looked over to Dumbledore, of whom was twiddling his thumbs, looking at the ceiling innocently. McGonagall sighed, thoroughly irritated.

"What does it do?" demanded McGonagall, holding the picture frame before herself, looking at it, a small scowl on her face.

Sirius and James glanced at each other, sweating a little.

"Professor!"

James and Sirius whipped around.

Remus was standing there, dragging a still-unconcious Peter behind him.

"Oh my!" blinked McGonagall, staring at Peter. "What happened _this_ time?" she asked, taking out her wand.

Remus shrugged, looking casual, not taking any notice of Sirius or James, or whom were giving each other horrified glances. If McGonagall tapped her wand on the picture frame, it would automatically stop recording and play what it recorded. And what would happen after? They didn't want to think about it.

McGonagall swept past James and Sirius, kneeling down in front of Peter, inspecting him, a deep frown set on her face, the picture frame loosely held in one hand at her side, her wand in the other.

Remus glanced at James and Sirius, giving them a '_what would you do without me?_' look, slowly sliding the picture frame out of McGonagalls grasp.

McGonagall, of whom not noticing that Remus had taken the picture frame, rather concerned with Peter, tightened her hand around her wand. She flicked it and swept off to the hospital wing with Peter hovering a few inches off the floor in front her without a word.

Dumbledore swept after McGonagall, but not before giving the three students a twinkling wink.

James raised his eyebrows and looked back at Remus and Sirius.

James cowered immediately.

Remus looked a tad miffed and Sirius looked as pissed off as Sivvelly was when he found out they put Flobberworms in his underwear.

The portrait hole slid open and a red-brown haired girl with green eyes stepped out.

"LILLY! MY DEAR!" shrieked James, bolting from Remus and Sirius, grabbing Lilly by the shoulders and cowering behind her.

"WHAT THE _HELL_!" yelled Lilly, turning around, about to slap James then she stared.

James had tears in his eyes and was kneeling on the floor, his hands together.

"_Please_ Lilly! _Save me_!" he sobbed, sniffling pathetically.

"From _what_?" snapped Lilly, crossing her arms.

James pointed a shaky finger behind Lilly and she turned around.

Sirius and Remus were standing side-by-side, glaring at James.

Lilly raised her eyebrows. "What's the matter, Remus? Black?" she asked, tilting her head to the side. Remus and her had been very good friends for nearly their whole school lives, but she only knew Sirius because James knew him.

Sirius refused to answer and Remus took a shaky breath.

"We just need that little stuffed chipmunk behind you to torture it until stuffing leaks out it's ears."

Everyone stared at Remus. Remus said said that sentence with so much venom anyone else would've thought it wasn't even remus. And anyway, since when has Remus been the threatening type?

"Chipmunk?" asked Sirius, blinking.

"He's got baby-cheeks. It makes him look like a chipmunk." Remus said flatly.

James' hands flew immediately to his cheeks.

Lilly sighed heavily. Suddenly, something caught her piercing emerald eyes.

"It because of this, isn't it?" Lilly asked, suddenly yanking the glowing-red picture frame from Remus.

"LILLY! _NO!_" yelled Remus, Sirius and James all at the same time as Lilly whipped out her wand.

_tap_

((TBC yeah. sorry about the cliffhangers throughout the FF and thanks for the support!))


	14. dirty littl homos? match making, oh shit

Lilly stared at what the picture frame was showing her. Remus sobbed on the cold stone floor. Sirius pounded his fists on the wall, upsetting some portraits and James stuffed his knuckles in his mouth to stop himself laughing himself stupid.

When the 'movie' finished, Lilly looked up, her cheeks pink, her eyes wide and her mouth hanging open.

Remus was lying on his stomach on the floor, arms over his head. Sirius was kneeling facing a wall, banging his forehead repeatedly against it. James was lying on the ground, gasping for breath after laughing his sanity out the window.

"What's wrong with it?" asked Lilly, looking at the three of them.

Sirius looked over his shoulder at Lilly, frowning a little, a dribble of blood seeping from his forehead. "Aren't you going to call us '_dirty little homos_'?" asked Sirius, still kneeling in front of the wall.

Remus looked up at Lilly, his hands still over his head, almost waiting for her to turn on him and start shouting at them.

"Heavens, _no_!" gasped Lilly, walking over to Remus and helping him to his feet. "I think it's sweet that you guys like each other!"

Remus blushed a little at this comment and looked away.

Lilly grinned and walked over to Sirius, helping him to his feet. "I'm not a homophobe, Black. And i know for a fact, there aren't many in this school, if you don't count the slytherins." she said, smiling at him.

"Just call me Sirius." he said, giving Lilly a small smile.

Lilly beamed happily. "Sure thing." she said, getting the sleeve of her robes and wiping the tiny amount of blood from Sirius' forehead.

James beamed and sat there, wondering if Lilly is going to help him up also.

Lilly ran over to Remus, grabbed him and shoved him at Sirius.

Sirius caught Remus before he fell over, and helped his little werewolf to his feet. Remus blushed a little and mumbled something about being able to walk himself, without help. Sirius shrugged, nuzzling Remus' neck, his arms around Remus' waist.

Lilly grinned happily, positively squealing, _hating_ the fact that she didn't have a camera on her.

"Oi. Lilly? Can i have a hand?" asked James loudly, still sitting on the ground. Being ignored is _not_ something James liked.

"Sure!"

_WHACK_

"OW! WTFH!"

Remus and Sirius blinked, staring at James of whom was lying flat on his back, supporting a large red hand-mark across his cheek.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, POTTER!" shrieked Lilly, glaring daggers down at him, the picture frame held at her side, innocent and gleaming silver.

Remus and Sirius glanced at each other. Something had to be done about these two...

"But-- But-- _Lilly_!" whimpered James, rubbing his stinging cheek.

"IF YOU HADN'T FILMED THEM, THEY WOULDN'T BE ANGRY AT YOU RIGHT NOW AND I WOULDN'T BE SHOUTING AT YOU!" shrieked Lilly, her voice getting louder and shriller.

James frowned a little at this. '_What's wrong with her shouting at me? She does it a lot... Come to think of it, she's been avoiding me lately..._'

Lilly opened her mouth to shout at James some more but suddenly something pushed her off balance.

A dull thud resounded around the hall.

The sides of Remus' mouth tugged upwards a little.

"I _never_ thought you were the 'match-making' type, Sirius..." Remus whispered, looking down at Lilly, of whom was lying, lip-locked, on top of James.

Sirius grinned and shrugged, taking Remus by the hand and going through the portrait hole with him, leaving James and Lilly to continue on the own.

Remus hopped out of the portrait hole, into a semi-crowded common room. Sirius lead him by the hand to one of the nice soft couches in front of the empty fire grid.

"Mornin'" called one of their griffindor friends.

Sirius grinned and waved at them, sitting down on of of the couches, pulling Remus onto his lap.

Remus blushed. "Sirius, do you _really_ think we should be..."

"Sure. Why not?" grinned Sirius, wrapping his arms around Remus.

Remus smiled a little, sighing softly and contentedly, resting his head on Sirius' shoulder, slowly becoming aware of all the pain throughout his body and how tired he was... He didn't get a wink of sleep last night.

The creak of the portrait hole caught Sirius' attention.

James slowly stumbled over to them, a hand over his mouth and dazed look on his face.

Sirius smirked, taking out his wand and flicking it, a chair picking up James and sitting him down, opposite Sirius.

"How was it?" smirked Sirius, stroking Remus' sandy-blonde hair.

James shrugged, gaping at Sirius as though he was confused about how he got here. "She ran off as we broke apart. She was blushing so bad you coulda confused her for a tomato..."

Sirius chuckled and sighed, then felt Remus droop in his arms. Sirius frowned and looked at Remus' face.

Remus was relaxed, a tiny frown of pain on his face and his breathing even.

"... He's asleep..." muttered Sirius, stroking Remus' slightly scarred cheek softly.

"Who is?" asked James, still rather spaced out.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "I'm putting Remus to bed. Don't wander off, you prat." smirked Sirius playfully, picking Remus up, bridal style, and standing up, carrying Remus up to the sixth-year dormitory.

"Yeah. whatever you say, Lilly..." muttered James, still dazed.

Sirius nudged the door open, walking over to Remus' bed, placing the sleeping werewolf onto it. Remus looked so peaceful, but he still was frowning. Sirius stroked Remus' cheek lightly and the frown was exchanged for a small, relaxed smile.

Sirius leant down and placed a soft kiss on Remus' smiling lips, holding Remus' hand.

The fingers tightened a little around Sirius' and he smiled.

"It's only 11 am, Remus... I'll wake you later... You can't sleep _forever_." whispered Sirius, kissing Remus' forehead softly.

Remus shifted a little, giving Sirius a small nod before rolling onto his stomach, snuggling his nose into the pillow.

Sirius smiled, placing a soft kiss onto Remus' cheek before pulling the blankets over him, turning and walking out of the dormitory, the door closing softly behind him.

Today had been interesting. That was all that Sirius knew. Sirius had found out that Remus had the same feelings for him as he did for Remus and James and Lilly's love / hate relationship had been boosted slightly.

Sirius sighed contentedly, sitting back down on his comfy chair. Why was he so angry at James before, anyway? James was a nice guy. Just a little mischievous at times.

Sirius' eyes widened, watching James play airplane with his glasses, but not seeing him.

Sirius shot out of his seat and patted himself down, then ran over to James, patting James down.

"Hey! Sirius! Cool ya jets, man! You're with Remus, remember!" yelled James, slapping Sirius' hands away.

"THE PICTURE FRAME!" yelled Sirius, towering over James.

"Excuse me?" blinked James.

"THE PICTURE FRAME THAT FILMED US!" shrieked Sirius, pulling his raven black shimmering locks of hair.

James' eyes widened. "Oh shit..." he muttered.

"LILLY!" shrieked Sirius, zooming past James and shoving the portrait hole open, ignoring the frustrated yelling of the fat lady.

"_LILLY EVANS_!" Sirius roared, zooming through the corridors. He didn't know where Lilly was. But all he knew was that she was a giggling teenaged girl and she had a film of him and Remus making out.

((TBC. i'll be wrapping this FF up in a few more chapters!))


	15. spacing out, distracted, i didn't!

Lilly sat on the edge of the lake, a hand over her mouth and a dazed look in her eyes.

_She. Kissed. James. Potter._

Sure, it was an accident, but she still kissed him! And what's worse; She _enjoyed_ it!

A tentacle rose from the dark blue surface of the lake and poked Lilly lightly in the forehead, making her squeak.

Lilly looked at the tentacle for a moment, then smiled, shaking the tentacle as though it was a hand. "Thanks. I was kinda spacing out..."

The tentacle lowered into the water a bit, as though speaking for the giant squid it was connected to.

Lilly chuckled and patted the tentacle lightly. "Nah. Nothing you can do. It's fine." she said softly to it.

The tentacle waved to Lilly and disappeared under the surface of the water again.

"Lilly!" came a call over the grounds.

Lilly looked over her shoulder to see a group of her friends– around 10 of them– waving at her and walking over. Lilly smiled weakly and waved back.

"Whatcha been doing, Lilly? We were supposed to meet at the library!" called one of her friends.

"Sorry! I got distracted." Lilly called back.

"Oh yeah?" grinned another friend, walking over and plopping herself beside Lilly. "By what?"

Lilly quickly looked away, trying to think of something believable, but a certain messy-haired, glasses-wearing boy kept popping into her head.

After a few moments of silence, Lilly's group of friends were getting suspicious, then Lilly looked back at them, deciding to tell the truth.

"What's _that_?"

Lilly blinked to see one of her friends pointing to something in her lap. Lilly looked down and her eyes widened impossibly wide.

A silver picture frame glittered at her from on her lap, seeming innocent. She must've brought it with her when she ran from James after they kissed!

Lilly knew Remus well enough that if anyone knew about this, let alone a group of girls who would tell the _whole school_, he would go into shock and positively die from embarrassment.

Lilly was about to stuff the frame in her bag, when Jenny, one of her good friends, stole it from her.

"_HEY_!" Lilly shrieked, jumping to her feet.

Jenny grinned and looked at the frame closely. "What is it?" she asked.

Lilly was about to tell her it was none of his business and hand it over, when...

"_MISS EVANS_!"

Lilly's eyes widened and her groups of friends parted for her to see who had called her. Lilly had expected to see a teacher. Definitely not to see a positively fuming Sirius Black.

"Sirius!" Gasped lilly, ignoring the swoons from most her friends. Sure, Sirius was attractive, but he wasn't her type.

Sirius stormed over to her, yanked the picture frame from Jenny's hands and looked accusingly at Lilly.

"You _showed_ them, didn't you?" he growled.

Lilly blinked and opened her mouth to explain, but Sirius rode over her.

"I thought i _trusted_ you!" he shrieked dramatically, waving the picture frame in his hand.

"I didn't show them _anything_!" yelled lilly.

"Yeah right." scoffed Sirius, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"I didn't!" shouted Lilly, outraged.

"Oh yes! They're just _looking_ at it as though its _just_ a picture frame! Not like miss Evans would _ever_ do anything wrong!" Sirius said in a dramatic voice, dripping with sarcasm.

"SIRIUS! I _TOLD_ YOU! I _DIDN'T_ SHOW THEM THE _FILM OF YOU AND REMUS MAKING OUT!_"

There was a collective gasp around the group of Lilly's friends, Lilly clapped her hand over her mouth and Sirius' body went tense.

Lilly stared at Sirius. Sirius stared at Lilly. Lilly's friends stared at them both.

((TBC. ah! so dramatic! it buuurns! ... :ahem: anyway, i hope you like it. xD the next chapter will be up really soon!))


	16. Life's not fair

Sirius took a few deep breaths. '_O... Okay. it can't be that bad... Can it...? OH GOD! IT'S HOPELESS! A GROUP OF GOSSIPING GIRLS KNOW! WE'RE DOOMED! DOOMED, I TELL YOU!_'

"Kill me now." Sirius whimpered to Lilly.

Lilly shook her head, removing her hand from her mouth, gulping. "G...Girls?" she croaked, looking around at all her friends. "Don't tell anyone about this, okay?"

All of the girls were silent for a moment, glancing at each other.

"IT'S HOPELESS!" howled Sirius, falling to his knees and sobbing into his hands. "THEY'LL BLAB TO THE ENTIRE SCHOOL!"

Jenny glanced at everyone else and an evil smirk came across her face, all of the other girls grinning and nodding.

"I think we can come to an arrangement." said Jenny sweetly.

Sirius looked up at her, tears in his eyes, his mouth hanging open a little, the picture frame in his hand.

"... Like what?" Sirius sniffed, Lilly helping him to his feet.

"Let us see the film." Jenny said simply.

_THUD_

Sirius had slipped from Lilly's hands and was on the ground again, pounding his forehead against the ground, the silver picture frame lying on the grass beside him.

_THUD_

"LIFE'S--"

_THUD_

"--NOT--"

_THUD_

"-- _FAIR_!" sobbed Sirius.

Lilly pulled Sirius to his feet, patting his back as he sobbed onto her shoulder. "Shh. Calm down..." whispered Lilly, stroking Sirius' back soothingly.

"So, do we have a deal?" asked Jenny, one of the other girls picking up the silver picture frame.

Sirius whimpered and stepped back from Lilly, he knew there was no way out...

". . . Oka--"

There was a splash and a green tentacle burst from the shimmering surface of the lake, yanking the picture frame from the girl's grip and holding it up, as though wondering what it was.

Everyone watched the tentacle, Sirius and Lilly not daring to breathe.

The tentacle shook the frame slightly, causing Sirius to get an idea. If the frame was destroyed, _no one_ would be able to see the film!

Sirius grinned as he watched the tentacle shake the frame vigorously, as though wanting to get the last cookie out of the cookie jar or trying to get it to work.

"Come on... Break... Come on.. _Break_..." whispered Sirius, watching the frame with a vampiric grin on his face. Sirius didn't want to send a spell at the frame so it would get destroyed, just incase he hit the giant squid. Having a giant squid with a grudge against you is not something Sirius wanted.

Sirius choked on his breath as he saw the frame slip from the squid's grip as it shook the frame particularly hard, flinging it into the air.

The group of girls, Lilly and Sirius stared and watched the glimmer of silver that was the picture frame fly toward the...

... Quiddich pitch.

Before Sirius knew what he was doing, he was tearing toward the Quiddich pitch. He wanted to know that the frame was destroyed for good. As he got closer to the quiddich pitch his stomach knotted together. The frame was still flying through the air... But so was the slytherin quiddich team...

Why did they have to choose _today_ to practice!

Sirius didn't know how fast he got onto the pitch. He just wanted to get the frame back.

Sirius screeched to a halt in the middle of the quiddich pitch, ignoring the green and silver blurs that was the slytherin quiddich team, looking around frantically for a glimmer of silver.

"Is this what you're looking for, Black?" came a hiss behind Sirius.

Sirius whipped around to see the Slytherin seeker holding the last thing Sirius wanted him to be holding.

The silver picture frame.

Sirius was _doomed_...

((TBC. yes. i love cliffhangers unless I'm the one receiving them. sorry! XD))


	17. Girls? something bad

Remus snuggled his nose closer to the pillow, ignoring the tingling pain in his arms, that were under the pillow, and legs, that were under the thick blanket. Breathing in the feathery air, slowly letting himself slide back awake.

"Sleeping beauty is _awake_!" crooned a sing-song voice somewhere in the room.

"Nh." was all that Remus said, pushing his face further into the pillow.

"C'mon. Waaaaake _up_!" crooned the voice again.

Remus was silent, sliding a hand from under the pillow and yanking the blanket over his head.

"Come on, Remus! I need you to help me!" whined the voice.

Remus sighed into the pillow, feeling his warm breath heat his nose. He couldn't _not_ help someone in need...

Remus reluctantly poked his head out from under the blanket, his blurry vision registering someone with black, messy hair sitting on the bed next to Remus'.

"Need help with _what_?" croaked Remus, placing his cheek onto the pillow, his half-open eyes on James.

"Girls."

Remus blinked. "_Girls_?"

"_Girls_." nodded James, crossing his arms.

Remus couldn't help raising an eyebrow. James had absolutely never cared about girls, unless it was about his image, sex and/or social life, and had always used Remus as a dictionary, since, Remus was an understanding person on both genders. He could easily talk to and understand boys _and_ girls.

"Any girl in particular?" asked Remus slowly, already knowing the answer, his eyes now in focus, able to see every detail of James' face.

James contorted his face a little in a confused and flustered manner, his lower lip pouting.

"... Lilly."

The edges of Remus' lips tweaked upwards and he quickly nuzzled the pillow to conceal it.

"Lilly? Lilly _Evans_?" Remus asked delicately.

"Do we know any other Lillys, Remus?" snapped James, still pouting.

"There's a Lilly Arshmall in slytherin..." Remus breathed, carefully toeing James' line of tolerance.

"The one who looks like she just had he face smashed in by a giant!" screeched James, looking disgusted.

Remus pulled the blanket a little further up to hide the grin on his face.

"Okay. What do you want me to help you with? Girls? Lilly? What about her?" asked Remus from behind the blanket.

James looked at the ground, poking the tips of his shoes together in a coy fashion.

"I think she likes me."

Remus closed his eyes to stop himself rolling them at the ceiling.

"... Yes. _And_?" asked Remus.

James looked at Remus as though he was crazy.

"Her! Liking me! _WTF_! I understand that I'm _sexy_ and all, but _HER_! She's way outta my league!"

Remus took in a sharp breath at the word '_sexy_' involuntarily.

'_The fact she's out of your league never stopped you trying..._' Remus thought slowly, trying to look innocent.

James looked at Remus. Remus looked at the ceiling.

"... You don't think I'm sexy?" pouted James.

Remus' eyes floated down to James.

"Well, from my point of view..." Remus started slowly and delicately.

"... You're just not my type."

James' pout got worse. "So, you're saying I'm ugly?"

Remus sighed softly and shook his head. "Is this conversation going anywhere?"

James opened his mouth and, after a moment, shut it again. A confused look on his face.

"You wanted me to help you. You said you thought Lilly liked you. What's the problem?" sighed Remus, snuggling his nose back into the feather pillow.

"Oh! I want you to help me think of a way so i can check!" chimed James, nodding determinedly.

"... Right." sighed Remus, reluctantly pushing himself into a sitting position, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"What time is it?" yawned the wolf, standing up and stretching a little, immediately flinching from the pain in his limbs.

"Around lunch time." said James, standing up also.

Remus raised his eyebrows. He had been asleep for two hours. That's not so bad...

_Knock Knock_

Remus and James looked at the dormitory door curiously. Remus was half-way through yawning, his mouth open, a hand over it, and James was messy-ing up his jet-black hair since it was getting too tidy.

"Remus...?" came a soft, timid voice.

Remus' mouth snapped shut and James' eyes widened.

"Yes, Lilly...?" Remus asked, walking over to the door, turning the handle and opening it a little.

Remus saw Lilly was standing there, wringing her hands.

"Remus..." she said softly, looking at her feet.

"Hmm...?" asked Remus, leaning on the side of the door frame since his legs were screaming at him to stop standing on them.

"I think something bad is gonna happen..." whispered Lilly, finding her shoelaces very interesting at the moment.

"Like what?"

Remus' answer came to him immediately.

_CRASH_

James shrieked like a girl just as one of the windows smashed, two bodies and a broom tumbling into the boy's dormitory.

Remus whipped around, his eyes wide, Lilly shoving the door open so she could see what happened.

James was half-way up the wall, crouching on one of the wardrobes, his eyes wide and staring at the two struggling bodies in the middle of the red and golden rug on the floor, covered in shards of glass.

"_GIVE IT TO ME!_"

"_NEVER_!"

"Hey, wait a minute..." blinked Lilly, staring at the boy who was on top, wrestling with the boy underneath, his shimmering raven-black hair flicking this way and that.

"_SIRIUS_!" shouted James, jumping down from the wardrobe and staring.

Sirius yanked the silver picture frame from the slytherin seeker, punching him, almost savoring the pained yell he heard as his fist connected with the seeker's jaw.

James and Remus yanked the seeker and Sirius apart, both of them panting.

Sirius had a cut over his left eye and a blood lip, the seeker supporting two rather large bruises and a spectacular black eye.

The slytherin seeker glared with all his might at Sirius, but he just grinned, the silver picture frame held to his chest.

((TBC. wow. sorry for the REALLY late update! sorry! this isn't a wonderful chapter, but still, i hope you like it.))


End file.
